


Empty

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Nick Fury Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness never used to be a problem in the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS MOVIE SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AVENGERS/DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED DO NOT READ THIS!
> 
> Written for [avengers100 on LJ](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Darkness

 

He didn’t turn on the lights. There was enough light coming in from the street. It’d been long enough since either of them had been there that he almost hesitated before moving through the living room.

 

Darkness in this apartment had never felt like a bad thing. It was always full. There was always heat, comfort, touch, rest, passion… _love_ in the dark here.

 

Now though… Nick went into the bedroom and sat at the end of the bed, the blood soaked cards he had thrown at Rogers still in his hand. The dark had never felt that empty before.

 


End file.
